InSatanity
by zekesbabe
Summary: Previously Yin or Yang? My God or Yours? MxR KxR Rei's changed. He's taking drugs, a sex addict, stays out all night...the one who influenced him? Max Tate!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**I DO NOT own anything mentioned in this fic, other than the OC's, and the T-shirt…so what? I saw it in a gothic clothing shop and so what if it's a men's? I love it! So comfy and warm! And the pants are also mine as soon as I save about £50!**

**Summary: **

**Rei has lost his best friend Lee and Satanist Max comes and offers him a solution to his misery. But what if it goes too far? What if Rei starts hurting those he holds dear? What if his new alias 'Fang' takes over and makes him less and less like he used to be?**

**NOTE: **

**Very little of what I have written and will write reflects true Goth nature. This is my fan_fiction_ so I will do what I want in it. Not all Goths are Satanists either.**

Yin or Yang? My God or Yours?

"**Your god is different to mine. You must pray to yours in order to keep him with you. He allows you to suffer. He sends tragedies to hurt. You say your god is gracious…that everything he does is a test to make sure you won't turn to the devil? I say he is the devil. My god, the supposed 'Fallen Angel' Lucifer, is the gracious one. He is described as the Lord of Hell, the King of the Underworld. The Master of the House of Sinners. But does he allow suffering? If someone has wronged another to a certain degree he will not permit them a chance to redeem themselves. Your god summons all sorts of people into his midst, rapists, murderers, and thieves. He gives them a chance to repent. Gives them the opportunity to forget the pain they've caused and be allowed eternal happiness."**

Rei's eyes widened as Max finished. He had been struck speechless. Was this really the happy carefree teenager he had travelled around the world with? What had inspired that dramatic piece from Max was the discovery of Rei, crying over the loss of his best friend Lee who had been lost to a savage murderer, in his room. During the tear-filled explanation, Rei had divulged the knowledge that he was a Christian, despite his Chinese heritage. Max was instantly filled with anger. He knew that Rei's god would allow both Lee _and _his _murderer_ into heaven despite the great sin committed.

"Ma…Max?" Rei stuttered, wiping his teary eyes in disbelief, his hand still visibly shaking. "Wha…who…" He couldn't think of anything to say, so shocked by Max's sudden and surprising change in demeanour was he. Max sat on the edge of the bed that Rei was currently sprawled on, both having stayed the night at Tyson's home. Gently he rested his hand on Rei's back, slowly tracing circles up to the neko-jin's shoulder blades. Rei wanted to shrink away from the caress on his upper back but couldn't. He had become exhausted by his teary episode earlier and felt vulnerable. He also felt that he should move away from this Satanist but he couldn't. The slow and steady circles had become hypnotising in his fatigue.

"Come Rei. I want to show you something." Max finally whispered, his mouth dangerously close to Rei's ear. His body wouldn't listen to him, he found himself rising from his bed and slipping out of the house, his hand joined with Max's as they stole down the street. "Listen to me Rei…I'm going to show you what it's like on my side of the world."

Rei suddenly came crashing down to his senses. "What's going on Max?" He asked, wrenching his wrist away from Max's vice-like grip. "This isn't you. Well…it's not the Max I know."

The blonde just in front of him turned around and faced him. "No Rei." He paused for a moment studying his friend's facial features. He took a deep breath and stepped forward slightly so that he was facing Rei. As he had gone through a growth spurt in the previous year he was a few centimetres taller than Rei, as was evident now as his eyes stared Rei down. "This is the real me. The Max you know…knew…was my alias. I mean…how do you think my mother would feel knowing her innocent little 'Maxie' was a Satanist like me?" He sighed and broke eye contact with the raven-haired teenager.

Rei had no answer to that. He knew that…Max…was right. Judy was so proud of innocent Max that she would never accept him as this dark sort of person. Each time he opened his mouth to comment he ended up closing it soon after. This sudden change in Max had completely thrown him. The knowledge of Lee being killed was hard, but at least he thought he had his friends around him to help him through his best friend's passing. Now it turned out that one of his friends was not who they originally seemed.

After a while Max smiled and took Rei's hand. "I just want to show you some things." He said before leading Rei towards the bus stop. Rei was about to point out that he had no money for the bus when Max pulled out a large pouch full of money. At Rei's questioning look he simply smiled and waved his arm out for the upcoming bus.

Once they'd paid to go into the city, Max led him to the back seats where around four gothic looking people were sat. As Max raised a hand to greet them, Rei suddenly took notice of what Max was wearing. Huge black boots were on his feet, whether he was wearing socks under them was not evident as his black pants were long and baggy with metal chains coming out of pockets that adorned nearly his entire leg. 'Bob Marley much?' Rei found himself thinking, referring to A Christmas Carol where Scrooge's old business partner appeared covered in chains. Max was wearing a tight black T-shirt with the word **REBEL** in white letters over his chest. Over the T-shirt he was wearing a long black leather trench coat, again completely covered in chains. 'Where the hell did he manage to hide all this stuff?' Rei couldn't get it out of his head. A silver skull ring glinted in the dim light of the bus.

He was brought to earth by Max pulling his arm down to sit next to him. As Max introduced him to the group Rei's eyes took in Max's face. As the had been outside in the dark he hadn't actually seen the American's face, but now that he had, he wasn't even sure this was Max anymore. Maybe it was a female version of Max? Sure, Rei had worn make-up before, before being quite often, nothing quite like foundation and mascara to bring out the long curve of his eyelashes and the delicate complexion his face had, but Max was taking it to a whole new level. He was wearing blue eye shadow, and not a soft shade either, an extremely vibrant blue that made his eyes look really eerie, and the eyeliner that covered the brim of his eyes didn't help! On his lips he wore black lipstick so dark, he made his normally pale complexion, extra white.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a nudge from one of Max's 'friends' who had sat the other side of him. "So you're a neko-jin huh? That's pretty cool. You got amazing reflexes too?" He asked, prying for more information. Though scared of these strange people Rei answered their questions and soon he felt pretty relaxed around them. They didn't even mind that he wasn't dressed as they were, which Rei thought quite refreshing as he had always dressed as similar to the group he walked around with so as to avoid standing out.

Max was happily chatting away to others about different films and books they had read or watched, most of which Rei recognised as horror material. Then they started discussing bands, most of which the neko-jin had never even heard of. Bands like Nightwish, Evanescence, Muse and Green Day, that group Rei recognised, though he hadn't listened to any of their music. "Hey Drac we gotta get your boy kitted out if we're going to Roxie's tonight." A girl with more facial piercings than anyone the Chinese boy had ever seen before said.

Rei looked around for the one called Drac and was surprised when Max answered. "Don't worry Shelley. We'll go to GothRock before we meet the guys." Max looked in Rei's direction and smiled at Rei's confused expression. "GothRock is the place where we buy our clothes and boots, and Roxie's is sort of like a night club specially for our type of people."

Rei nodded and then, to his companions' amusement, asked why he responded to the name 'Drac.' Max couldn't hold back a chuckle at that. "Sorry Rei. Guess I kinda threw you in at the deep end huh? Drac is my nickname here. We all have nicknames so that if we get in trouble no one can trace us…well…that's why _we_ have nicknames anyway." He chuckled.

Rei straightened up in alarm. "Trouble? What sort of trouble?" He asked fearfully.

Max just waved his hand. "Don't worry. We rarely get in any kind of problem. It's just to cover our backs." He turned to the girl who had suggested Rei was 'kitted out.' "As you will know; this is Shelley, real name Marie." He turned to the boy on my other side. "That's Nightshade, real name Andrew, the girl in front of him is Mel, real name Louise and the last guy sitting next to me on my right is Yo-Yo, real name Joey." Rei went over the names carefully. Seeing the confusion still evident on Rei's face Max added, "Don't worry if you can't remember them all. Hey! You need a nickname!" Suddenly all five of the group started murmuring together trying to decide on a name that would suit Rei.

Rei looked from one to the other as they shot out different names. Nightshade came up with the idea of "Kittykins!" To that his eyes were nearly torn from his head with a very indignant Rei declaring that, though he may be a neko-jin he _was not_ a kitten!

"Not a kitten…" Max pondered something for a while. "How about Fang?" He suggested. Rei looked around as the others nodded in agreement before looking at him expectantly. "What do you say Rei? It's your name…you should have some input." Pondering the name carefully he thought about the significance. It made him out not to be as weak as most people thought he was. And with a name came a new identity, he just had to look at Max for proof of that. Reaching a decision he looked up and smiled his affirmation. "All right!" Max yelled, causing a large number of passengers to turn his way and glare. "I dub you Fang!"

As the bus pulled to a stop a pleasant voice rang out over the intercom, "This is the end of the line, we hope you enjoyed travelling with us. Please make your way to the nearest exit. We hope to see you again." As the group got to their feet and left the bus, Rei followed them timidly. He had never been into the city before. Before he could even get his bearings he found himself being dragged into the centre and into a shop with a neon sign out the front saying 'GothRock.'

As they entered teenagers behind the counter looked up. These people had lip rings, earrings, nose rings, eyebrow rings and even cheek rings. Rei noticed that one boy had a metal thing in his ear that was in place of normal earrings. Max whispered to him that it was called a Flesh Tunnel, seeing the gaping hole in the boys ear made Rei shudder so he passed the counter quickly, quickly regretting that action as the entire group ran around the shop gathering clothes that he may fit into. Max seemed to be the man in charge for this mission as they all surrounded him with the clothes set out for Rei.

About an hour later, with Rei fully clad in slightly ripped pants, a black Green Day sweater, a similar trench coat to Max's and heavy boots, which Rei found out were called 'New Rocks,' they left for another part of town, a little bit out of the city centre. Max stopped suddenly and pulled Rei over to the public toilets. Winking to the others before he went in, he pulled out a few containers.

"What's going on Max? How is this going to help me get over Lee?" Rei queried, but before he could go any further Max had put his containers on the side and turned Rei's face to him. His new height definitely had its advantages, he mused as he turned Rei's face one side to the other, applying make-up, near enough identical to his own that Rei had been admiring earlier, to the older one's face. Stepping back to admire his handiwork he smiled. "You really look the part. And later…" At this point he stepped closer to the raven haired and huskily murmured in Rei's ear, "If you're good…I'll show you how to act it too." He stepped away, grabbed his make-up containers, winked at the newly dubbed 'Fang' and left to wait for him with the others.

Snapping out of the trance that both Max's closeness and his seductive tone of voice had sent him into, he shakily turned towards the mirror, double taking as he caught sight of his reflection. Just like Max, he'd been completely transformed from his previous self. He was no longer Rei, The Neko-Jin from China, the master of Driger. He was now Fang. At least, he appeared to be Fang. "Oh hell." He muttered, not caring that he was blaspheming, "What am I getting myself into?" He asked, his eyes rising to study the ceiling.

::..END CHAPTER..::

**The end of this chapter but not of the fic. Is it me or are my chapters getting longer? Anyway…I want a load of reviews because I'm really getting into this! And besides…IT'S SEME MAX! HOW OFTEN DO YOU GET THAT IN A REIXMAX PAIRING!?**

**Merry Christmas to all (even those who read and don't review because they're stingy!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rei has lost his best friend Lee and Satanist Max comes and offers him a solution to his misery. But what if it goes too far? What if Rei starts hurting those he holds dear? What if his new alias 'Fang' takes over and makes him less and less like he used to be?**

**NOTE: **

**Very little of what I have written and will write reflects true Goth nature. This is my fan_fiction_ so I will do what I want in it. Not all Goths are Satanists either.**

In-Satanity

Loud rock music, screaming and smoke filled the entire room. When he'd pictured Roxie's, he'd never have thought of this place. Rei had imagined a dingy sort of café with depressed people saying poetry, though the sort of clothes he'd been given should have told him otherwise. A crash to his left made him start as one of Max's friends, Joey…Yo-Yo, crashed into the table, collapsing on the floor pulling it down with him, sending the drinks flying. Instantly the neko-jin was on his feet to make sure the guy was ok. He was stopped as a hand flew out.

"Leave him Rei. He's ok." Mel smiled at the confused expression presented to her. "He's fuckin' pissed…the alcohol fucks him up. You try to help him; he's more likely to knock you out. See." She indicated to another man who stumbled over to yank the teen to his feet. As Yo-Yo gained his sense of direction he lashed out and sent the man flying into the wall.

Max sauntered up to them and threw himself into the seat that Rei had previously occupied. "Relax Fang. This is only the beginning." He sneered as an obviously drunk girl strutted up and sat on his lap. He leant in towards the girl but Rei couldn't make out what was going on. He was about to question Max when the girl got up with a wad of cash in her hand. "S'nothing." Max shrugged as Rei opened his mouth curiously. Whereas the girl held money, he now held a fairly large box. Mel blew a kiss as some boys passed by before handing Max a few paper sheets.

Rei watched as his 'innocent' friend opened the box and stuffed something, which really reminded Rei greatly of seaweed, in the centre of the sheet before rolling up and making it into a joint. "That's what they put in cigarettes?" Rei asked curiously, clean and pure as he was, he had never seen these sorts of things before.

Max smirked. "You could say that." He lit it and took a drag. "Yeah that's the stuff." He rested his head back and slowly exhaled the pungent smoke. "Here Fang, try some of this stuff…let yourself go man." He held the burning stick out to Rei who took it with hesitation. As he stared at it he tried to work out what it was he was holding.

Seemed like a normal cigarette with a different smell to it. After a few minutes of pondering whether he dare risk taking an unknown cigarette he shrugged. Max had given it to him after all and though this Max wasn't the one he had always known, he doubted that his friend would try to kill him, and hadn't he seen Max take a drag of it anyway? Mentally crossing his fingers he closed his eyes and inhaled the substance.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened but then something tickled the back of his throat and he began choking. Mel disappeared and reappeared with a glass of water while Max just laughed at Rei's predicament. Rei quickly gulped the liquid offered to him. Spluttering, as he took too much liquid in, he glared at Max. "What the hell?" He growled.

Max just continued laughing while Shelley, who had bounced over in all the confusion, explained to Rei that what he had taken was Marijuana. "Isn't that illegal?!" Rei yelped, dropping the joint in his panic. Max leaned over and picked it up before it could burn anything and took a long drag. "Duh of course!" He chuckled. "But don't shout it out too loud. You never know when the cops send an undercover guy in."

Shelley smiled and pushed Rei back into a seat. "Come on Fang honey…it's our health…our lives…why can't we do what we want with them? Besides…pot can send you to heaven and back. As I always say, you're always a lot better off when you're having fun!" With that she licked Rei's lip before sliding off him and rejoining Yo-Yo, who had finally gotten back his bearings, before returning to the dance floor.

Moving over to his friend, Max held it out. "You'll get used to it and then you'll love it!" Giving Rei the joint he and Mel joined the others on the floor. Staring at the burning stick in his hand Rei shrugged. What could it hurt? He knew he'd regret it later but he also knew Max wouldn't knowingly give him something that could hurt him.

As he finished the joint off he understood what Shelley had meant when she said it would take him to heaven and back, all of the troubles he'd had on his mind had lifted like a weight. Stubbing it out he went and joined them on the dance floor, unawares of what else would happen that night.

..::END CHAPTER::..

**Thanks for reading guys and gals! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I aim to get the next one up a bit sooner. I know it was short but I'm suffering a HUGE migraine and it's absolute agony staring at this screen.**

**TO:**

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review!

**Iluvbeyblade**

Thanks for the review! YES SEME MAX SEME MAX! And you did think of the name Fang /applauds/

**clover381325**

Thanks for the review! Even though I know you probably won't read this as we fell out earlier on today. I just don't get why you can't let it go…ok so I can't ask people for things…not my fault! FIFTEEN years of learning not to do that will make it tough for me to break the habit/hums Breakin' The Habit by Linkin Park/ Anyway…you're not reading this so why am I going on?

**AnimeQueen48**

Thanks for the review!

**Lady-Nikki**

Thanks for the review!


End file.
